


Teeth of the Wind

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Adventure, Africa, Africa Famine, Afrika, Black Skin, Gen, Plague, Refugee camps AU, Uganda
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menjalani hidup sebagai seorang relawan dalam bencana kelaparan adalah sesuatu yang baru bagi Yamanaka Ino. Belum dia terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang berubah drastis, datang kabar buruk dari pegunungan, empat puluh ribu pengungsi tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kamp-nya. Mampukah Ino mengatasinya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth of the Wind

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
** Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari peminjaman tokoh dan pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Terinspirasi oleh:**  
Cause Celeb belongs to Helen Fielding  
Ethiopia belongs to Iwan Fals

**Fanfiksi ini diikutkan pada ‘Challenge Selain Itu’ dengan latar di Uganda dan merupakan salah satu usaha saya untuk aktif dalam organisasi relawan kemanusiaan.**

Warning: AU, no pair, OOC, miss typo(s) etc.

**Jika ada kesalahan fakta dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini maka sepenuhnya dikarenakan kurangnya pemahaman author.**

Happy Reading ^^

.

…*…

.

Terkadang Ino sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang Shikamaru Nara bisa terus menjalani hidup tanpa terpengaruh oleh lingkungan.

Bukan bermaksud mengejek atau apa. Namun dia tak dapat benar-benar percaya jika sahabatnya sejak kecil itu masih dapat melanjutkan hobi menyapa peri tidur di tengah terik matahari Afrika yang terasa membakar kulit, sementara bawahan-bawahannya tengah hilir mudik melakukan pekerjaan harian.

Menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan setumpuk dokumen berisikan grafik pertumbuhan anak-anak pengungsi tiap bulannya ke muka sang pria, Ino hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke tanah keras yang menjadi lantai pondok. Masih belum terbangun, gadis itu memilih untuk menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya untuk menyumbat gerbang pernapasan sang teman sekaligus rekan pekerjaan.

Ampuh. Dalam hitungan kesepuluh, pria dengan kemampuan tidur menyamai koala itu membuka mata dengan raut wajah bosan dan kesal, sama sekali tak terkejut melihat ekspresi garang gadis di hadapannya.

“Apa?” tuntut sang pemuda. Menguap lebar sebelum mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. “Kau sudah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan data pertumbuhan anak-anak?”

Kali ini Ino tidak menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan grafik yang dimaksud oleh pria Nara itu. “Aku masih tidak mengerti dari sisi mananya hingga kau dipercaya menjadi administrator kamp. Dan sial bagiku yang harus menjadi asistenmu,” keluhnya bukan untuk yang pertama kali. “Bangunlah dan bantu aku menghitung persediaan makanan untuk kedepannya. Atau kau akan terpaksa membantu Sakura mencabut cacing yang masuk ke telapak kaki salah seorang pengungsi.”

Shikamaru menghela napas tidak lega. Kantuk masih membayangi pelupuk matanya, namun dia tahu, nekad untuk memejamkan mata sekali lagi hanya akan memancing asistennya untuk melemparkan barang yang lebih berbahaya dari sekedar setumpuk grafik, pot tomat misalnya. Matanya mencuri pandang pada celah sempit pada terpal yang menjadi atap pondok tempatnya berada, mengira-ngira jam dari ketinggian matahari. Pukul dua belas, sekali lagi dia menghela napas tidak lega. “Sudah ada kabar dari Chouji?”

“Belum. Tapi Sasuke memperkirakan dia akan tiba sore ini. Dan kita hanya bisa berharap jika dia membawa kabar baik.” Ino menggelengkan kapalanya keras, membuat rambut pirangnya yang diikat tunggal mengibas ke segala arah. “Tak biasanya kau begitu serius menghadapi isu ini. Masih belum tentu benar bukan? Lagi pula …”

“Hujan adalah hal yang sangat langka di wilayah tanduk Afrika seperti Uganda. Kebanyakan orang mengira hujan adalah hal yang dinanti di sini.”

“Dan itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu.” Ino memiringkan kepalanya tanda jika dia tak terlalu mengerti. Shikamaru memang selalu tak menuntaskan penjelasannya dan hanya memberikan gambaran singkat. Senam otak, itulah julukan ayahnya tiap kali Shikamaru memancing Ino untuk menyerukan opininya. “Hujan di tengah kemarau panjang memang bukan hal yang bagus. Bahkan di Jepang atau di manapun di dunia ini, hujan setelah kemarau berkepanjangan pasti membawa masalah. Misalnya …” Ino tak menuntaskan perkataannya. Sebagai sarjana pertanian di salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia, akhirnya dia tahu apa yang membuat Shikamaru Nara tampak serius menghadapi ini.

“Hama,” Shikamaru melanjutkan, mengabaikan wajah horor gadis di hadapannya. “Mereka menyebutkan _Teeth of The Wind_.”

“Ha?” refleks Ino bertanya.

“Kita biasa menyebutnya belalang.”

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Belalang memang hama yang cukup merepotkan, namun setahunya bukan salah satu yang termasuk dalam penyebab wabah berbahaya. Beda lagi jika tikus adalah jawabannya. “Lalu, apa yang harus kita takutkan?”

Shikamaru sama sekali tak bisa menyalahkan ketidaktahuan sang gadis. Bagaimanapun juga Yamanaka Ino belum genap berada setahun di kamp pengungsian ini. Pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan yang dimilikinya baru sekedar pengetahuan dasar yang diberikan selama pelatihan singkat ataupun teori yang tertera di buku. Hal yang tidak berguna. Jadi dia hanya menguap sekali lagi sebelum mengambil sebuah map lusuh dengan kertas kekuningan yang telah termakan waktu dan cuaca, melemparkannya pada gadis berpenampilan bak super model yang berdiri angkuh.

“Apa ini?” tanyanya.

“Catatan laporan kamp tahun 1984.”

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menyilangkan tangan di dada dan memasang wajah kesal. “Aku lebih ahli menerima informasi dalam bentuk lisan daripada tulisan.”

“Merepotkan.”

“Apa ada yang kau anggap tidak merepotkan?” Ino membuka seng yang menjadi pintu bagi pondok tanah liat itu. Menengok ke belakang memastikan jika administrator kamp pengungsian mereka mengikuti dari belakang. “Lagipula mengatakannya padaku akan meningkatkan efisiensi waktu. Lebih baik dibandingkan jika kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan mencoba mengimitasi jam tidur koala.”

Shikamaru menggerutu singkat. Terdengar kata ‘merepotkan’ dan sinonimnya yang menyertai gumaman lirih berisikan keengganan untuk memenuhi permintaan rekannya. Namun mau dikata apa, dia tak mungkin membiarkan Ino terus menguntitnya sepanjang hari dan bertanya perihal hal itu hingga membuat anggota sukarelawan lain di kamp mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda yang menyebalkan.

“Kelaparan besar tahun 1984, 1990, 1996, 1999, 2003 bahkan 2009 kemarin pun dikarenakan oleh gagal panen,” kata Shikamaru. Mengedipkan mata akibat silau oleh cahaya matahari terik Afrika. “Dan menurutmu apa penyebabnya?”

“Belalang itu kah?” Ino tak membutuhkan kata apapun dari Shikamaru untuk tahu jika jawabannya tepat. Rona keruh yang menghiasi wajah berekspresi paten itu sudah menjawab segala pertanyaannya. “Apakah wabah belalang sebegitu buruknya hingga …”

“Mereka tak punya pestisida. Kalaupun punya, tak ada pesawat yang bisa terbang untuk menyemprotkannya tanpa ditembak oleh pesawat tempur yang sedang berpatroli.”

Ino hanya diam. Konflik berkepanjangan di daerah perbatasan memang tidak pernah berakhir. Apapun yang dikatakan PBB dan dunia tentang perdamaian di atas kertas, pada nyatanya pesawat-pesawat hitam itu masih saja terus mengudara, menyebarkan teror di antara penduduk lokal yang trauma akan perang di masa lampau

“Apakah mungkin?” tanyanya lagi. Matanya memandang jauh di antara pondok-pondok semi permanen yang berdiri. Wanita-wanita yang mengangkut kayu bakar di pundaknya, anak-anak kecil yang bermain tanah kering tanpa peduli pada terik, pria-pria yang mengangkut peralatan bertani untuk menambah ganjalan perut. Mereka semua kurus dan kering. Tidak dapat dibilang masuk ke kategori kelaparan—Naruto memastikan mereka mendapatkan jatah makan yang cukup tiap harinya—namun tidak dapat pula dikatakan berisi dan bergizi. Ia menggelengkan kepala. “Apakah mungkin akan terjadi yang lebih buruk dari ini?”

Tepukan singkat mendarat di kepala Ino. “Kau memang gadis yang manja yang belum kenal dunia.”

“Maka dari itu aku datang ke sini! Ayolah! Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan denganmu!”

“Kau baru melihat pengungsi tetap di sini dan sudah memasang wajah sejelek itu. Padahal kau sama sekali belum melihat bagian yang buruk dari tempat ini.”

“A … apa?”

“Kita hanya mengurus sekitar dua puluh ribu pengungsi. Tiap kali gagal panen terjadi, jumlahnya dapat berlipat lima, dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih buruk dan penyakit menyebar di mana-mana.”

“Sebegitu buruknya kah?”

Shikamaru memandang gadis di hadapannya tajam. Ino menelan ludah, sadar jika dia telah salah mengucapkan pertanyaan. “Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti.”

.

…*…

.

Yamanaka Ino masih ingat pasti bagaimana dia meraung tidak terima empat tahun lalu. Di usia dua puluh satu, Shikamaru Nara dan Akimichi Chouji memutuskan untuk pergi ke Afrika sebagai sukarelawan untuk bencana kelaparan yang sudah tiga dasawarsa terakhir menghantui dunia. Saat itu usianya baru sembilan belas, sifat kekanakan masih belum lepas dari dirinya. Tak sudi ditinggal sendirian di Jepang, gadis itu bersumpah akan menyusul mereka ke Afrika setelah lulus dari universitas.

Jawaban ‘merepotkan’ adalah yang diterimanya.

Tiga tahun berlalu begitu saja. Ino sudah menyandang gelar sarjana pertanian. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis jelita, karir model dilakoninya sebagai kerja sampingan, dipuja oleh banyak pria. Minggu pertama menggandeng tangan seorang model terkemuka, minggu kedua memeluk pinggang pembisnis muda. Gadis itu sudah nyaris melupakan entitas dua teman masa kecilnya ataupun Afrika.

Dan dia benar-benar akan melupakan mereka andai Sai, seniman yang diyakininya sebagai belahan jiwa—meski tanpa restu sang ayah—tidak tiba-tiba saja menghilang di hari pertunangan mereka. Mencoreng wajah keluarga Yamanaka dengan rasa malu, menggugurkan karir yang tengah memuncak. Ino benar-benar menyumpahi hidupnya kala itu.

Di tengah keterpurukannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah surat datang padanya. Pengirimnya adalah sebuah nama yang tak pernah lagi didengarnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Dengan isi yang begitu menyentuh hati—hanya bagi Ino semata—akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk merealisasikan janjinya tiga tahun lalu.

Dengan bantuan sang ayah, Ino melakukan pelatihan singkat sebagai sukarelawan sebelum akhirnya dikirim ke kamp yang sama dengan dua teman masa kecilnya berada.

Itulah sejarah panjang hingga akhirnya gadis berjulukan boneka barbie itu terdampar di perbatasan Uganda

Duduk di tepi jurang, memandang matahari senja yang menghilang di ujung padang pasir, dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya, Ino Yamanaka memulai sesi curahan hatinya untuk hari ini.

“Dulu, sebelum aku datang ke tempat ini, gambaranku tentang Afrika adalah sabana luas dengan kijang berlari bebas dan singa yang malas-malasan di bawah pohon. Para penduduknya tersenyum lebar dengan baju warna-warni, menari memutari api unggun sambil bernyanyi bahasa yang tak aku mengerti,” gumamnya pelan. “Dan kenyataannya begitu berbeda.”

Haruno Sakura, seorang asisten dokter yang membantu di pondok perawatan hanya mengangkat bahu. “Afrika masih seperti itu. Andai saja bencana kelaparan bodoh ini tidak terjadi.”

“Kau menganggapnya bodoh? Yang benar saja.”

“Kenapa tidak?” Sakura balas bertanya. Mata hijau sang gadis memandang jauh di antara rumput-rumput kering sabana yang berwarna keemasan tertimpa cahaya senja. “Bencana ini, semuanya diakibatkan oleh tingkah bodoh manusia yang dinamakan ‘perang’.” Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. “Afrika tak pernah reda dari konflik. Selalu ada perang yang terjadi, entah antar suku ataupun antar negara. Dan itu membuat segalanya semakin sulit.

“Warga yang tak berani keluar rumah untuk bertani. Khawatir tubuhnya akan dihujani bom dan peluru. Kalaupun masih ada nyali dan selamat, mereka sama sekali tak memiliki bibit untuk ditanam, pestisida untuk membasmi hama yang menyerangpun mustahil untuk dilakukan. Mereka tak memiliki bahan pangan, harga segala benda melunjak, akibatnya mereka kurang pangan dan tak memiliki tenaga untuk beraktivitas. Berakhir dengan kelaparan. Perang … memang sudah merampas segalanya yang mereka miliki.”

“Selama ini kupikir kekeringan lah penyebabnya.”

Tawa Sakura meledak. Bukan tawa riang, melainkan tawa menghina yang entah ditujukannya pada siapa. “Konspirasi dunia. Menyedihkan sekali melihat manusia masih belum terbiasa menyadari kesalahannya dan malah melemparkannya pada hal yang seharusnya tidak bisa dipersalahkan.” Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan menepuk debu yang mengotori pakaiannya. “Yah, kekeringan memang salah satu faktor penyebab kelaparan. Namun bukan juga faktor utama.”

Ino tertawa miris mengejek dirinya sendiri yang begitu polos dan mudah dibodohi selama ini. Tak diikutinya Sakura yang bangkit berdiri, dia masih betah memandang langit yang mulai menggelap. “Shikamaru bilang aku kurang pengalaman.”

“Bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Kau baru setengah tahun berada di sini.”

“Kupikir aku sudah melihat begitu banyak hal yang mengerikan. Kematian, kurang gizi, kelaparan. Namun dia bilang, aku belum melihat sisi buruk tempat ini.”

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. “Shikamaru memang sudah berada di sini sejak empat tahun lalu. Beberapa wabah besar sudah dia tangani. Wajar saja jika dia berpendapat seperti itu.”

Mereka diam suara anak kecil yang bermain sambil tertawa-tawa di belakang mereka terasa semakin menjauh, berganti dengan para wanita yang berteriak menyuruh mereka agar segera masuk dalam pondok. Kedamaian dalam kesederhanaan. Tubuh mereka bisa saja kurus, tak banyak daging yang bersisa. Namun semangat hidup mereka sangatlah luar biasa. Rasa kekeluargaan dan toleransi yang selama ini tak pernah ditemuinya di kota besar tempat dia terlahir, ditemukannya di tempat ini.

“Dia bilang, dulu penghuni tempat ini sekitar sepuluh ribu orang. Pergi ke mana empat per limanya?”

“Ke mana lagi?” sang gadis merah muda balas bertanya. “Tentu saja, kembali ke pegunungan dan perang. Mencoba hidup bukan dari belas kasihan.”

Haruno Sakura adalah seniornya di tempat ini. Gadis itu sudah menjadi relawan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Menurut Naruto, Sakura didatangkan sebagai bala bantuan tambahan untuk mengatasi bencana kelaparan hebat yang melanda saat itu. Anehnya gadis itu sama sekali tak mengiyakan ajakan untuk kembali setelah masa kritis berhasil diatasi.

Ino melenguh panjang. “Hei, Sakura.”

“Hm?”

“Bencana kelaparan besar itu … seperti apa?”

Gadis yang ditanya menoleh dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan maknanya. Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat bahu. “Itu adalah neraka dunia yang nyata.”

Jeda tercipta. Ino dapat melihat luka imajiner melintang mengiasi mata indah Sakura. Kenangannya pada masa itu pastilah begitu mengerikan hingga sang dokter muda yang gemar menggodanya itu memasang ekspresi yang begitu nelangsa.

“Banjir pengungsi yang datang dari daerah pegunungan. Seratus orang meninggal tiap harinya. Pria, wanita, anak-anak, bahkan bayi. Satu per satu dari mereka rubuh, dan tak ada lagi yang cukup kuat berdiri sekedar  untuk memakamkannya. Tulang-tulang terlihat begitu menonjol, merabanya membuatku khawatir akan dapat mematahkannya. Penyakit menyebar dengan cepat akibat sistem imun yang rapuh. Bayi-bayi menangis karena dada ibunya tak lagi bisa mengeluarkan air susu. Segalanya … segalanya begitu mengerikan … begitu menyedihkan.”

Sang pendatang baru kembali diam. Memeluk kakinya dan berusaha memfisualisasikan kata-kata Sakura dalam bentuk imajinasi. Dia tak sanggup.

“Aku berharap tidak akan melihat pemandangan itu,” bisik sang gadis pirang.

“Berdoalah lebih banyak kalau begitu.” Suara khas yang disertai nada malas terdengar. Sepasang gadis menemukan pria dengan rambut nanas berdiri di belakang mereka entah sejak kapan. Matanya yang biasanya setengah tertutup oleh rasa kantuk kini benar-benar terbuka lebar. “Chouji sudah kembali. Dan dia membawa kabar yang pasti tak ingin kalian dengar.”

.

…*…

.

“Itu pasti hiperbola!”

Beberapa pasang mata mencuri pandang pada pemuda pirang yang berteriak, sementara yang lain hanya menunduk dengan wajah kaku tegang.

“Tidak mungkin hingga menutupi cahaya matahari, bukan?” Naruto kembali bicara. Matanya memandang Chouji yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah muram. “Maksudku, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Mereka hanya serangga! Secepat apapun mereka berkembang biak, tetap saja itu mustahil!”

Pria berbadan besar itu menggeleng pelan. “Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Namun memang itulah yang terjadi di perbatasan sana.”

Shikamaru menghela napas tidak lega. Berusaha menengahi perdebatan yang tengah terjadi. “Dan bagaimana keadaan di pegunungan?”

“Telur-telur belalang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Berapa kalipun para petani mengumpulkan dan membakarnya, mereka terus saja muncul dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak. Beberapa bahkan sudah menetas menjadi belalang muda. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga gagal panen benar-benar jadi nyata dan rombongan pengungsi berdatangan tanpa jeda.”

Wajah Shikamaru nampak semakin keruh, namun dia terus berusaha untuk tampil tenang. “Bagaimana dengan cadangan makanan?”

Kali ini giliran Ino yang menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah muram. “Hanya dapat bertahan sebulan saja. Bahkan tanpa wabah sekalipun, kita harus tetap mengurangi jumlah konsumsi.”

“Obat-obatan pun semakin menipis,” tambah Sakura.

“Dan tidak bermaksud menambah kepanikan,” Sasuke yang sejak tadi duduk diam di ujung meja berkata dengan nada tenang. Dilemparkannya sebuah surat berbahasa Inggris ke hadapan sang administrator kamp. “Aku baru saja menerima pemberitahuan jika FAO* menunda pengiriman makanan untuk kita karena Somalia membutuhkan perhatian ekstra.”

“Yang benar saja?!” Naruto kembali berteriak kesal. “Tidak tahukah mereka jika kita juga sedang menghadapi krisis yang sama?! Bagaimana dengan UNHCR*?”

Chouji menggeleng pelan. “Di Somalia, dalam satu kamp, jumlah kematian per harinya dapat mencapai tiga ratus orang. Dan itu sudah mulai berjalan sejak satu bulan yang lalu.”

Kediaman yang ganjil memenuhi pondok tempat makan itu. Roti keras berwarna cokelat tanah yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka tampak tak tersentuh. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk makan di waktu seperti ini.

“Dua minggu,” gumam Shikamaru pelan. “Kita hanya memiliki waktu dua minggu sebelum para pengungsi itu berdatangan dan kita kehabisan makanan dan obat-obatan. Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus mendapatkan suplai makanan sebelum saat itu.”

“Aku akan menghubungi agen FAO di Kasese dan mengatakan pada mereka tantang keadaan kita,” Sasuke berkata cepat. “Aku akan ke sana besok pagi. Berharap saja mereka mau mendengarkan kita.”

“Aku ikut!” sahut Naruto cepat. “Aku memiliki beberapa kenalan dekat di sana. Kau tahu Aburame Shino? Dulu dia satu kamar denganku saat melakukan pelatihan.”

Shikamaru mengibaskan tangannya sebagai tanda persetujuan. “Sakura, kau cukup mengenal tanaman obat-obatan liar bukan?”

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. “Di Jepang ya, di Afrika tidak terlalu. Tapi jika kau memintaku untuk meracik ramuan obat tradisional secara manual, aku akan membutuhkan Hinata dan Chouji bersamaku. Penduduk lokal banyak mengerti tentang hal semacam itu, dan aku perlu penerjemah-penerjemah terbaik kita untuk melakukannya. Banyak istilah tanaman di sini yang tidak aku mengerti.”

“Terserah kau saja. Anda tidak keberatan bukan, Nyonya Tsunade?” Shikamaru menoleh pada wanita tua dengan wajah cantik yang menjadi dokter utama di kamp mereka.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah serius. “Tidak banyak tenaga yang diperlukan di rumah sakit sekarang. Aku dan para perawat sudah cukup untuk menanganinya. Fokus saja pada apa yang akan kita hadapi di kemudian hari.”

Shikamaru mengangguk yakin. Dipandangnya Ino yang masih duduk dan memainkan rotinya dengan gelisah. “Ino, kau …”

“Aku tahu. Menghitung persediaan pangan kita dan mengurus pemotongannya. Juga membantu di rumah sakit jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai, bukan?”

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Matanya memandang tiap-tiap orang yang menjadi bagian dari kamp kecil mereka. Tak perlu kata-kata, masing-masing dari mereka sudah tahu jika mereka harus mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kali ini.

Dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya Ino merasa tertinggal dari yang lain.

.

…*…

.

“Minum?”

Ino menoleh, sekali lagi mendapati wajah malas dari sang teman masa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah botol air mineral bekas berisi air. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

“Diam bukan karaktermu.”

Sang gadis mengucir kembali rambut yang tadinya tergerai bebas. “Mungkin itu alasan Naruto bertanya apa aku sehat hari ini.”

“Lebih tepatnya dia mendugamu sedang dalam masa pramenstruasi.”

Tawa terdengar dari bibir sang gadis. “Kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkannya?”

Shikamaru tak lagi menimpali, dia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping dan membaca dokumen yang berserakan di sana dengan bantuan cahaya lilin. Dari bola matanya yang statis, Ino tahu jika pemuda itu tidak benar-benar tengah menelaah daftar pembagian makanan yang tertera di atas sana.

“Jadi, kau datang ke sini hanya karena mengkhawatirkanku atau kau memiliki perintah baru untuk kukerjakan?”

“Murni karena alasan pertama.” Satu kuapan lebar. Shikamaru mencuri pandang jam di dinding, jarum pendek sudah hampir mencapai angka dua belas. “Biar aku tebak. Kau merasa tak nyaman karena kau satu-satunya orang yang belum berpengalaman di sini, bukan?”

“Aku merasa seperti seorang pelari yang baru bersiap di garis _start_ sementara rekan-rekannya sudah melintas hampir mencapai garis _finish_ ,” kata Ino. “Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini selain menghitung persediaan dan membantu di rumah sakit. Gambaranku tentang apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya hanya sekedar gambaran abstrak dari yang kalian bicarakan. Selain itu, entahlah.”

“Ini yang pertama untukmu.” Sebelum Ino sempat melontarkan argumen apapun untuk membela dirinya sendiri, Shikamaru sudah melanjutkan. “Yang lain juga pernah mengalami pengalaman pertama mereka. Dan kau seharusnya bersyukur. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.”

Gadis itu menoleh. “Apa itu suatu penghiburan?”

“Itu suatu kenyataan.”

Ino menggumam singkat. “Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu?”

Shikamaru menepuk kepala gadis itu—hal yang dulu kerap dilakukannya saat mereka masih belia. “Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Lakukan saja apa yang kau bisa dan kau anggap baik. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.”

Pintu pondok kembali dibuka, Shikamaru pergi, membiarkan Ino terdiam sambil memikirkan kata-kata Shikamaru. Mengira-ngira apa yang dapat dilakukannya.

.

…*…

.

Tepat seperti ramalan sang administrator kamp. Dua minggu setelah pembicaraan itu, puluhan ribu orang berbondong-bondong datang ke sana. Menurut data, ada lima ratus desa yang gagal panen di daerah pegunungan di perbatasan sana, empat puluh ribu orang datang mengungsi. Kebanyakan yang datang benar-benar hanya tengkorak berbalut kulit saja.

Ino masih ingat jelas saat dia menjerit melihat rombongan pertama makhluk kurus menembus badai pasir. Sempat dikiranya rombongan itu adalah alien. Kaki dan tangannya yang sangat kurus dan kepalanya yang besar mengingatkan Ino pada film-film luar angkasa yang dulu kerap ditontonnya. Baru setelah beberapa menit dia menyadari jika mereka adalah manusia—manusia yang begitu kurus dan kelelahan. Jumlah mereka ada sekitar lima ratus orang, dan tak ada satupun yang memiliki lemak di tubuh mereka.

Mata mereka tampak basah, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan bagian tubuh lainnya yang begitu kering. Kepala mereka terlihat besar dan tidak wajar, karena tak ada otot dan lemak yang membentuknya. Ino nyaris menangis melihatnya.

Para dokter dan perawat segera berlari menyambut mereka, memapah yang terlalu lemah dan membawanya ke pondok rumah sakit. Seorang anak perempuan ambruk, nyaris terinjak pria di belakangnya, Hinata menjerit, segera memeluk gadis itu dan menggendongnya, membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan dalam bahasa setempat. Sekilas Ino melihat air mata menggenang di wajah gadis cantik itu.

Chouji bicara dengan salah satu pria pendatang dengan bahasa lokal yang dipelajarinya. Pria itu menggunakan kain lusuh yang menutupi tubuh penuh tulang menonjolnya. Tampak tidak fokus dan kebingungan—seolah kelaparan telah mencabut segala daya berpikirnya, atau memang itulah kenyataannya.

 “Apa katanya?” Shikamaru bertanya.

“Dia adalah kepala desa. Atau tepatnya dia adalah kepala desa dari beberapa desa, setelah mendapatkan mandat dari kepala desa tetangga yang mati di perjalanan,” pria berbadan tambun itu menjawab. Kemudian bicara lagi pada kepala desa itu. “Mereka sudah menempuh perjalanan selama dua minggu untuk sampai ke sini.”

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. “Tanyakan padanya, ada berapa desa yang menuju ke sini.”

Chouji bicara pada pria itu lagi. Sang pria berkulit hitam tampak ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab. Bahkan Ino yang baru memahami beberapa suku kata lokal saja tahu jika sang kepala desa sama sekali tak menyebutkan angka. “Dia tidak tahu pastinya. Namun hampir separuh dari jumlah desa di pegunungan akan segera tiba di kamp kita. Sementara separuh lainnya akan pergi ke kamp yang berjarak delapan kilometer dari sini.”

Shikamaru menghela napas kurang lega. “Kabar baiknya, perkiraanku tentang jumlah pengungsi salah. Kabar buruknya, kita masih tidak punya fasilitas yang mendukung ataupun bahan makanan.”

Ino menoleh cepat. “Bagaimana dengan biskuit berenergi yang diberikan FAO pada kita?”

“Paling maksimal hanya bertahan selama dua hari ini. Aku sudah menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mempersiapkan distribusi biskuit itu pada pengungsi yang baru saja datang,” jawabanya. Mata hitam yang biasanya tampak malas itu memandang badai pasir yang menggulung di udara, menghapus jarak pandang hingga tak lebih dari lima meter. “Masih banyak yang akan datang.”

“Kau di sini saja. Urus mereka yang baru tiba. Aku akan membantu Naruto dan Sasuke!” Ino berteriak, berusaha menyaingi deru angin sembari berlari pergi.

Naruto sedang mengatur kantung-kantung besar berisi biskuit darurat saat Ino tiba.

“Di mana Sasuke?” tanyanya sambil membantu Naruto menggotong salah satu kantung itu keluar dari gudang.

“Sedang mengumpulkan kepala desa yang ada untuk menyiapkan distribusi. Ada sepuluh desa yang sudah tiba.” Naruto lebih terdengar seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri dibandingkan pada Ino. “Jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Terlalu sedikit.”

Ino tak bertanya lagi dan membantu pria itu mengangkut sepuluh kantung yang ada, membagikannya pada pria-pria berkulit hitam yang berkumpul mengelilingi Sasuke dan Chouji yang sedang menjelaskan mengenai distribusi.

Dia baru saja hendak kembali ke tempat Shikamaru saat dilihatnya seorang ibu menangis sambil memeluk anak laki-laki di dalam gendongannya—yang sudah mati. Beberapa pengungsi lain berusaha menenangkannya, dan gagal. Wanita itu terus menepuk pipi putranya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingannya. Tangannya yang kurus tak henti membelai rambut keriting anak itu. Berbisik kembali. Ino tak dapat menggunakan bahasa Swahili, namun bukan berarti dia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

_“Bangunlah, Nak. Bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai di kamp. Kau akan dapat makanan dan minuman. Para dokter itu akan mengobatimu. Maka dari itu, bangunlah nak.”_

Ino ingin membuang muka, namun tubuhnya berkehendak lain. Dia melangkah mendekati kerumunan kecil itu dan berlutut di hadapan wanita yang kehilangan anaknya.

Wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya dengan cepat dalam bahasa Swahili. Ino tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya. Sang wanita menyodorkan anaknya pada Ino, menggumamkan sesuatu sambil menangis. Wanita itu menginginkan agar anaknya yang telah mati diobati.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat sang wanita yang tampak sangat berharap padanya. Yakin jika dia mampu membawa kembali sang putra ke pelukannya—hal yang jelas mustahil “Maaf …” bisiknya, tak sanggup melihat wajah wanita itu.

Sang wanita berkulit hitam masih terus bicara sambil menyodorkan anaknya, membelai dahi yang menonjol dan mengusap pipi kurusnya. Air mata semakin banyak jatuh di pipinya. Dari mana datangnya air mata itu? Sementara tubuh sang wanita tampak kurus kering akibat dehidrasi.

“Maaf … aku tak bisa …” Ino berbisik lirih kembali. Air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Wanita itu kembali bicara, namun pada akhirnya dia hanya menatap hampa Ino yang turut terisak di hadapannya. Mata besar wanita itu memandangnya aneh, kembali pada jasad putranya, mendongak melihat Ino, menunduk pada putranya. Dan tiba-tiba dia meraung keras, menjerit dengan teriakan yang mengerikan. Sadar jika sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk putranya.

“Maaf … maaf … maaf …” hanya kata itu yang terus keluar, tertelan oleh suara melengking seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya.

Sejak gelombang pertama pengungsi itu tiba, Ino resmi menghindari pondok rumah sakit dan klinik darurat.

Hinata pernah bertanya apakah dia bisa membantu untuk memberi vaksin cacar pada anak-anak yang baru datang, dan Ino menolak dengan alasan dia tak berani melakukanya—alasan bodoh karena Sakura sudah mengajarinya kemarin dulu dan dia sudah cukup akrab dengan jarum suntik. Sang dokter berambut merah muda sendiri sepertinya sudah tahu alasan sesungguhnya, namun gadis itu hanya diam dan mengangkat bahu tiap kali Ino mengambil jalan memutar yang tak harus melewati bagian depan rumah sakit. Bahkan Shikamaru pun tidak berkomentar—yang dianggap Ino sebagai salah satu sikap malas dibanding toleransi—dan hanya menyuruhnya mengatur persediaan.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Ino melihat begitu banyak orang meninggal dalam jangka waktu yang berdekatan. Pengungsi laki-laki yang masih memiliki tenaga akan menggali lubang besar untuk mayat-mayat yang meninggal tiap harinya. Kebanyakan adalah anak-anak. Kecil, mungil dan begitu kurus. Kelopak mata mereka yang menonjol seolah memohon agar dihidupkan kembali, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya membuang mata iba.

Tak hanya kelaparan saja yang membuat mereka lemah. Perpaduan penyakit yang datang bersama dengan kurangnya makan pun turut memberi peran. Sebut saja kolera, cacar dan pess. Tiga dari banyak penyakit yang terbawa dari pengunungan di perbatasan.

“Lama-lama tempat ini dapat mengundang epidemi,” keluh Tsunade saat mengambil stok obat yang tersisa. Jumlahnya nyaris tidak dapat mengobati seratus orang, dan ramuan tradisional Sakura pun sudah beberapa hari habis. “Berapa lama lagi bantuan akan datang menurut Sasuke?”

Ino menuliskan angka nol di catatan persediaan obat. Ia menggeleng pelan dengan wajah frustasi. “Dua minggu paling cepat.”

“Aku hanya bisa menahan obat-obatan ini maksimal untuk tiga hari. Dan jangan berkomentar, nona muda. Ini sudah yang terbaik mengingat seharusnya jumlah stok ini hanya bisa digunakan dalam beberapa jam.”

Sang gadis pirang yang mengurus persediaan mengerang pelan. Memijat kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk untuk menghilangkan migran yang tiba-tiba menyerang. “Kita lebih bermasalah di stok makanan. Ini bahkan sama sekali tak cukup untuk hari ini, sesedikit apapun kita membaginya.”

Tsunade terkekeh pelan. Ditepuknya pundak gadis cantik itu perlahan. “Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Shikamaru Nara tak akan pernah membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada kamp kita,” katanya berusaha meyakinkan.

Anggukan kecil yang dipenuhi keraguan adalah jawabannya. Pria Nara itu menghilang kemarin sore bersama dengan sebuah mobil bak terbuka. Naruto memprediksi Shikamaru tengah menuju Kasese, hendak menggunakan kemampuan diplomasi yang di atas rata-rata untuk mendapatkan bantuan tambahan entah dari mana. Jujur saja, Ino tak yakin hal itu dapat berhasil, meski kredibilitas Shikamaru memang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Tampaknya  Tsunade tahu apa yang ada di benak gadis cantik itu. “Percayalah. Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tahun delapan puluhan. Tiga puluh tahun mengabdi pada Afrika setelah mendapati suamiku tidur dengan seorang penata rias banci, baru kali ini aku mendapatkan administrator kamp seperti dirinya.”

“Yang pemalas dan menyerupai koala maksudmu?”

Tsunade tertawa mendengar nada sinis dalam kata-kata Ino. “Itu juga.” Dikedipkannya sebelah mata. Sedetik kemudian kembali memasang wajah serius. “Namun bukan itu maksudku. Yang kumaksudkan adalah keseriusannya saat mengatasi masalah. Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan masalah hingga ke tahap yang tak bisa diatasi.”

Angin berhembus pelan dari pintu seng yang terbuka, membawa hawa panas ke tenguk sang gadis yang anehnya membuatnya nyaman. “Jadi aku hanya perlu memercayainya, bukan?”

Dokter tua namun berwajah awet muda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum keluar. “Kau juga sudah melakukan segala hal yang kau bisa bukan?”

Ino menoleh dengan cepat. Namun wanita itu sudah menghilang dalam silaunya cahaya matahari Afrika.

.

…*…

.

Naruto masuk ruangan sembari berteriak keras, “Kabar bagus! Besok bukan hanya mereka yang akan mati kelaparan. Kita juga!”

Satu pukulan di perut dari Sakura, sikutan di pinggang oleh Sasuke dan jitakan keras dari Tsunade adalah hadiah dari kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya tanpa pikir panjang. Pemuda itu hanya meringis dan memasang cengiran usilnya yang biasa.

“Aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kalian serius sekali?” katanya sambil berjalan tertatih ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, siap memberikan satu tonjokan lagi jika diperlukan. “Kau pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda?! Bercanda juga ada batasannya, bodoh!”

“Aku hanya berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana tegang saja,” diucapkan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Ino menghela napas, memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tempat duduk Shikamaru di muka meja—bukan untuk menggantikan jabatannya sebagai administrator, hanya saja dia harus menguasai semua atensi untuk saat ini. “Bisa kita mulai rapatnya sekarang?”

“Chouji dan Hinata belum datang,” lapor Sasuke.

“Tak apa. Aku meminta mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu.” Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara. “Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu. Kita kehabisan bahan pangan dan obat-obatan. Dan sampai saat ini … satu-satunya kabar yang mengatakan akan datangnya bantuan berikutnya adalah dua minggu lagi.” Ia memandang satu per satu wajah rekannya yang tampak kalut. Menggigit bibir untuk menahan luapan emosi yang hampir saja muncul ke permukaan. “Shikamaru sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kita di Kasese. Kita pun … kita pun harus melakukan yang terbaik yang kita bisa di sini untuk bertahan. Setidaknya hingga Shikamaru kembali.”

Gadis itu membolak-balik laporannya. “Seperti yang sudah kita tahu. Hak untuk melalukan cocok tanam kecil-kecilan sudah dilegalkan sejak tahun 1996, dan hampir semua pengungsi tetap kita melakukannya. Aku sudah minta tolong pada Chouji untuk melakukan negosiasi para para pengungsi tetap yang bercocok tanam untuk menyumbangkan hasil cocok tanam mereka demi saudaranya yang kritis. Jika mereka semua setuju, kurasa kita bisa bertahan satu atau dua hari. Sementara untuk tambahan obat-obatan, Hinata sedang meminta tolong pada para tabib desa untuk membantu. Besok Sakura akan bergabung dengan mereka untuk pencarian obat. Untuk rumah sakit, mungkin memang kekurangan tenaga kerja, jadi aku akan membantu di sana sejak pagi. Urusan distribusi makanan aku serahkan pada Sasuke.”

“Aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu di gudang pagi hari,” timpal Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk setuju. “Kalau begitu aku akan ke klinik siang hari.” Menarik napas panjang. Gadis itu tak sanggup menatap mata rekan-rekannya. “Hanya itu yang bisa kuusahakan untuk saat ini. Maaf.”

“Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan, Ino”

Entah siapa yang mengatakan itu. Ino mendongak, memandang senyum yakin dari para relawan yang ada di sana. Sebuah keyakinan baru telah tumbuh dalam pemikiran sang gadis. Ya, ini semua belum berakhir. Mereka belum menemukan jalan buntu untuk masalah ini. Selalu ada jalan keluar asal mereka mau terus berusaha.

Mereka pasti dan harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah kali ini.

Tak akan Ino biarkan lebih banyak nyawa yang mati sia-sia karena kelaparan konyol ini.

.

…*…

.

“Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang kau lakukan di Kasese sementara aku dan Naruto mendesak agen FAO kemarin dulu.”

Ino menoleh pada pria yang tengah mendaftar bahan makanan sumbangan para pengungsi yang datang. Tomat, tomat, tomat dan kentang. Bukan bahan makanan terbaik yang bisa dimiliki, namun cukup untuk menyumbat perut yang melolong meminta makan. “Kau suka mengungkit hal-hal lama. Itu sudah tiga minggu berlalu.”

“Kau berbohong dengan berkata jika Shikamaru berubah pikiran dan menyuruhmu ikut dengan kami.”

“Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Kau tak akan mengizinkanku naik ke atas mobil jika aku tak melakukannya,” balas Ino. Menghela napas lega mendapati jumlah makanan darurat itu lebih banyak dibanding yang dikiranya. “Ada yang harus kulakukan di Kasese.”

“Kudengar kau pergi ke kantor administrasi dan meminjam komputer yang dapat mengakses internet di sana”

Ino memutar matanya. “Kabar menyebar lebih cepat dibanding yang kupikirkan.” Ia mengangkat bahu. “Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Itu saja.”

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya curiga. “Kalau begitu, mengapa kau enggan mengatakan secara gamblang apa yang kau lakukan di sana?”

“Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat banyak orang berharap dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti.” Gadis itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, menyerahkan data yang telah dicatatnya pada Sasuke. “Sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas itu lagi. Kurasa memang gagal—karena tak terjadi apapun hingga sekarang. Aku harus pergi ke klinik. Nyonya Tsunade membutuhkan bantuanku.” Dan sang gadis pergi begitu saja.

Bekerja di klinik adalah sebuah gebrakan besar bagi Ino. Bukan hanya karena kesehatan bukan latar belakang pendidikannya, namun juga karena melihat mereka yang kelaparan hingga sekarat menjadi sebuah ketakutan tersendiri baginya. Membuatnya ingin menangis dan tak dapat bergerak. Namun sekarang ia tak boleh bersikap manja. Dia harus melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu dan bukannya menjadi beban.

“Ino, akhirnya kau datang juga!” Shion, salah seorang perawat menyambutnya dengan kelegaan yang dirasanya berlebihan. Diletakkannya satu tumpuk kain lusuh dan baskom berisi air ke dalam uluran tangan Ino. “Bisakah kau mengompres anak-anak yang masih demam di sana?” dia menunjuk sudut klinik tempat anak-anak berusia tujuh sampai lima belas tahun berada. “Aku harus merawat beberapa pria yang dehidrasi parah akibat menggali makam.”

Belum sempat Ino menjawab apapun, perawat yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu sudah berlari pergi. Tampaknya kepergian Sakura dan Hinata di klinik membuat mereka kehilangan banyak tenaga. Ino merasa bersalah karenanya.

Dengan enggan dibawanya alat-alat itu ke tempat anak-anak kulit hitam berada. Kondisi mereka memang sudah tak seburuk saat pertama kali tiba, namun belum cukup baik untuk membuat mereka dapat berlari-lari dan tertawa seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

Salah seorang di antara mereka adalah gadis kecil yang Ino ingat dipeluk Hinata tiga minggu lalu. Anak itu memiliki mata besar dan basah. Tangannya yang kurus kering memeluk buku lusuh bersampul seorang putri yang tengah menari. Ino berlutut di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

“ _Jinsi ni wewe?*_ ” dia mencoba bicara dengan bahasa yang dimengerti gadis itu.

Gadis yang tadi tampak takut itu ganti tersenyum lebar. Tampak senang melihat orang asing seperti Ino mengajaknya bicara dalam bahasanya sehari-hari. “ _Mimi nina afya!*”_ serunya nyaring.

Ino tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Beberapa anak lain yang penasaran ikut berguling dari tidurnya dan memandang Ino dengan tatapan tertarik. Salah seorang anak laki-laki yang paling pemberani di sana membuka mulutnya. “ _Hawadga_?”

 _Hawadga_. Kulit putih. Mau tak mau Ino mencuri pandang pada kulitnya sendiri, memang kulitnya lebih terang dibandingkan orang-orang Asia Timur lainnya. Wajar saja, neneknya berkebangsaan Rusia, rambut mata dan kulitnya diwariskan pada Ino dengan perantara ayahnya. Sang gadis mengangguk pelan, hanya karena dia tak tahu cara menjelaskan yang tepat pada anak-anak itu.

Tampaknya anak-anak itu cukup puas dengan jawaban Ino. Mereka saling berbisik dan tersenyum sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata _hawadga_ dengan bersemangat.

Ah ya, di negara yang tanahnya tak lagi dapat ditanami ini, mereka terbiasa menganggap orang-orang kulit putih itu sebagai jelmaan para dewa yang menyelamatkan mereka. Para sukarelawan hampir dapat dikatakan disembah, seolah merekalah yang memegang nyawa dan kehidupan orang-orang itu.

Dengan perlahan Ino mendorong lembut pundak salah satu anak yang paling kurus dan memberikan isyarat untuk diam. Dicelupkannya handuk kumal kecokelatan yang dibawanya ke dalam air sebelum diperas diletakkan di dahi sang anak.

Beberapa anak-anak lain terkikik geli melihatnya. Sang anak yang dikompres menggerutu pelan sebelum memalingkan wajah.

Anak perempuan yang membawa buku menarik-narik ujung kemeja Ino, memandangnya penuh harap dan mengulurkan bukunya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, yang tentunya tidak Ino mengerti. Anak-anak lain ikut memandangnya dengan tatapan serupa.

Ah, Ino menyesal tidak benar-benar belajar Bahasa Swahili untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Suara tawa lembut terdengar dari belakangnya. Hinata yang tengah menunduk menepuk kepala anak gadis yang bicara pada Ino. “Dia mengiramu dapat berbicara dengan Bahasa Swahili. Dia ingin kau membacakan buku itu.” Hinata bicara pada sang anak gadis. Dan gadis itu menepuk dahinya dengan wajah memerah malu, kemudian tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

“Untung kau datang sekarang, Hinata.” Ino bangkit berdiri, membiarkan Hinata menggantikan tempatnya. Anak-anak itu langsung mengerubungi Hinata seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Sepertinya Hinata telah menjadi seorang primadona di antara anak-anak pengungsi itu. “Bagaimana dengan pengumpulan obatnya?”

“Sudah terkumpul cukup banyak. Namun kami hentikan.”

“Eh, kenapa? Kita memerlukan banyak sekali obat untuk mereka yang sedang sakit!”

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut lagi. “Pergi dan lihatlah sendiri dari tepi kamp. Anak-anak ini biar aku yang urus. Lagipula, bantuanmu di sana lebih diperlukan.”

Ino panik. Banyangan mengenai rombongan baru yang mungkin tiba membuatnya waswas. Keadaan sekarang saja sudah membuatnya cukup terdesak, dia tak akan sanggup menghadapi ratusan bahkan ribuan orang lain yang kelaparan. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju pintu pasuk kamp. Dari kejauhan terlihat pasir yang bergulung-gulung—bukan badai—menutupi jarak pandangnya. Naruto dan Sasuke ada di sana pula. Keduanya nampak senang. Membuat Ino semakin tak mengerti.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Ino pada dua pemuda itu.

Naruto memeluk pundaknya akrab. “Tepat seperti yang kau lihat.”

“Pasir yang bergulung-gulung. Itulah satu-satunya yang aku lihat”

Matanya menyipit, berusaha menembus debu dan pasir yang mengepul di udara. Senyumnya terlihat cerah saat menyadari jika di balik kepulan debu itu terlihat sebuah mobil bak terbuka berwarna hitam kusam yang dikenalinya.

Shikamaru pulang!

Dan pria itu tak sendirian. Di belakangnya beberapa truk besar mengikuti. Praktis Ino menjerit senang. Nyaris melakukan tarian konyol andai saja para pengungsi yang penasaran tidak datang memenuhi jalan utama menuju kamp. Ikut bersorak melihat truk-truk besar yang tak diragukan lagi membawa syarat perpanjangan umur mereka.

“Dua minggu, huh. FAO sialan,” decak Sasuke, berusaha tampak sedingin biasanya.

Ino segera memeluk Naruto dan melompat berputar-putar bersama pria pirang itu. “Hahaha, Shikamaru Nara memang hebat! Aku akan membuatkannya puding roti mentega besok jika oven kaleng Chouji sudah selesai!”

“Setidaknya kita tidak akan mati kelaparan di sini—ukh! Sejak kapan kau tertular kebiasaan Sakura, Ino!”

Sang gadis berpura-pura jika kepalan tangannya tidak pernah menyasar ke perut Naruto dan berlari menyambut mobil kap terbuka Shikamaru. Terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang kegirangan saat karnaval datang. Shikamaru menepikan mobilnya sementara truk-truk yang lain masuk dengan aba-aba Naruto. Meloncat turun dari mobil, pemuda itu menepuk pundak sang gadis pirang.

“Belum ada kematian besar-besaran bukan?” sapanya.

“Nyaris terlambat. Tapi belum terjadi. Kau tepat waktu, Shikamaru,” seru Ino riang. Menarik tangan Shikamaru dan mengajaknya menari berputar seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto—tentu saja ditolak. “Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan semua ini. Maksudku … oh, ayolah, Sasuke bilang kita baru akan mendapatkan semua ini dua minggu ke depan. Dan kau mendapatkannya sekarang. Ini gila! Aku tak bisa mempercayainya!”

Shikamaru menguap dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “Bukan aku yang melakukan semua ini. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada seorang model pirang yang pergi ke Kasese untuk menghubungi rekan-rekannya di luar sana sehingga mendesak FAO dan UNHCR untuk segera mengirim bantuan ke sini.”

Mata Ino membulat tidak percaya. “Oh … jujur saja aku tak mengira ini akan berhasil.”

“Dunia modern. Apa yang dikatakan seorang orang ternama selalu diikuti banyak orang. Ternyata posisimu sebagai mantan model ada gunanya juga.”

“Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar hebat!” jerit Ino. Dipeganginya pipi yang terasa memerah karena malu. “Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku menjadi seseorang yang bisa berguna. Dan dengan ini … aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka yang tidak berdaya …”

Ditepuknya rambut gadis itu pelan. “Sudah kubilang bukan? Lakukan saja apa yang kau bisa dan kau anggap baik. Itu sudah cukup.”

Ino mengangguk. “Namun ini bukan hanya tentang aku ataupun para artis yang berkoar-koar tentang betapa kita membutuhkan sumbangan, Shikamaru.” Gadis itu mengumbar senyum lebarnya. “Ini adalah tentang semua orang yang peduli. Yang menyisihkan uang mereka untuk membantu saudara tak dikenal di benua lain yang membutuhkan.”

“Kadang kau ada benarnya juga. Tanpa mereka, kita semua di sini bukan apa-apa.”

Ino mengangguk pelan. Menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan rekan-rekannya sedang tersenyum sambil mengerumuni truk-truk berisi makanan dan obat-obatan. Beberapa wanita berkulit hitam ikut tersenyum sambil menggendong anak-anaknya. Para pria membantu para relawan menggotong bahan makanan yang diturunkan dan memasukkannya ke gudang. Anak-anak kecil menari berputar-putar meniru Ino dan Naruto.

Dengan para penghuninya yang ramah, menari-nari memutari api unggun di malam purnama. Dengung lagu dalam bahasa yang tak dikenal mengangkasa, menebarkan perasaan rindu akan keberasaan yang mulai dilupakan dunia modern.

Memang masih sangat lama, amat sangat lama. Namun bukan berarti tak mungkin masa itu akan tercapai lagi. Suatu saat nanti, Afrika akan kembali menjadi benua emas yang menjadi dambaan tiap anak kecil. Dengan segala keindahan yang diciptakannya, seolah berasal dari imajinasi.

Tiap tangan yang terulur, tiap receh yang disalurkan, tiap doa yang dipanjatkan, segalanya adalah sebuah bantuan. Kecil dan rapuh namun berjuta jumlahnya, saling mengait dan terulur, menjadikannya kuat. Menyentuh hati-hati manusia yang membeku, mencairkannya, menjadikannya air mata simpati, mendorong sebuah perubahan baru.

Dan di saat itulah, maka segala bencana ini akan sampai pada titik ujungnya. Perang akan berhenti, masing-masing negara akan berusaha untuk mensejahterakan rakyatnya. Memberikan mereka bibit dan pestisida untuk bertani, menurunkan harga-harga yang melambung tinggi, menciptakan lebih banyak senyum dan tawa.

Itulah akhir dari bencana yang tercipta dari keegoisan manusia.

Masalahnya, berapa lamakah hal itu akan terjadi? Jawabannya ada pada dirimu sendiri.

.

…END…

.

*FAO:   _Food and Agriculture Organization_ , organisasi pangan dan pertanian yang ada di bawah naungan PBB. Markas utama berada di Roma.

*UNHCR: _United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees_ _,_ organisasi di bawah PBB yang mengurusi tentang pengungsi di seluruh dunia.

 _*Jinsi ni wewe?:_ (Bahasa Swahili) Bagaimana kabarmu?

 _*Mimi nina afya_ : (Bahasa Swahili) Aku sehat.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^  
> Mencoba menuliskan kisah kemanusiaan, siapa tahu aku bisa menjadi bagian dari tangan-tangan kecil untuk mengubah Afrika #plak. Mengambil setting Uganda, tepatnya di daerah Pegunungan Rwenzori ternyata cukup sulit, tidak banyak informasi yang bisa aku dapatkan soal settingnya, kebanyakan berfokus pada kondisi korban di sana, dan memang itulah tujuan utamanya.  
> Awalnya aku ingin ada sedikit hint romance di kisah ini, hanya saja kupikir … siapa yang masih bisa mikir cinta-cintaan di anatar korban kelaparan? Jadi aku batalkan saja, dan menjadikannya murni kisah tentang perjuangan seorang relawan baru.  
> Aku juga ingin menjadikan FF sebagai salah satu wahana untuk menyampaikan kepedulian sosial, bukan hanya untuk hiburan saja. Meski memang rasanya lebih berat sih …  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^  
> Wonosobo, 7 Februari 2015


End file.
